Learned to Love
Learned to Love is the last stage of Weak & Mildly Acidic. When clearing the stage, you have a 3% chance to unlock Red Riding Mina (guaranteed if a Treasure Radar is used). Battleground Those Guys, Squire Rel, Doge Dark and Trolly Blogger appear as peons. Two H. Nahs appear as support early on. The first spawns after 26.6 seconds, and the other spawns after 33.3 seconds. Another support enemy, Sunfish Jones, will appear 46.6 seconds into the battle. Three Le'noirs appear in this stage. The first appears after 80 seconds, the second appears after 120 seconds and the third appears after 160 seconds. This is the only stage where Codename "Red Riding" appears (besides Floor 39 of the Heavenly Tower). In this case, she appears as a boss after 16.6 seconds. She can snipe the Cat Base from miles away, so be on your guard at all times. Note that, although she attacks from a range of 1500, her attack hits from ranges 2800 - 3700, so stalling is ineffective, and your back line will never know peace. The variety of powerful enemies as support does not help. Starting from 2:15, Brollows come out in packs roughly every 80s, so watch your back. Strangely, Ms. Signs are completely replaced by Assassin Bears in this stage. Fortunately, they are at a low enough strength magnification for them to be killed with the Cat Cannon. Strategy Strategy 1 Lineup: Awakened Bahamut Cat, Crazed Macho Cat, Eraser Cat, Crazed Giraffe Cat, Crazed Wall Cat, Macho Leg Cat, King Dragon Cat, Jamiera Cat, Crazed Sexy Legs Cat and Ururun Cat. You need to start off with an immediate Crazed Giraffe Cat to kill the peons and hurt the boss. During this time, upgrade your efficiency to level 4. When two H. Nahs spawn, let them get close to your base, in a position where they are about to attack it. Then, fire the Cat Cannon, and buy Awakened Bahamut. Make sure to protect Bahamut with meatshields. When the H. Nahs die, the Sunfish Jones will have spawned, but don't worry about him. Codename: "Red Riding" has extremely long range and can attack your base almost as soon as she comes out. When the H. Nahs die, deploy your entire army (except Ururun), to kill the boss. Expect Codename: "Red Riding" to bring your base to critically low health when you kill her, that is normal. After you kill the boss, you will deal with the Sunfish, Brollows, and three Le'noirs. Deploy your ranged attackers and Jamiera to slowly kill the Le'noirs. then buy everything to take out the sunfish. Watch out for the Brollows after you kill the boss. Anyways, kill the Sunfish, and hope you unlock Red Riding Mina when you win. *TIP: When you spawn Bahamut, aside from protecting him with meatshields, spawning a Crazed Giraffe Cat can be useful,since it can prevent Awakened Bahamut from hitting the peons instead of the H. Nahs. https://battle-cats.fandom.com/wiki/Learned_to_Love If your normal cats and crazed cats aren't strong enough, here is another possible lineup: Fisherman Cat (16), Crazed Whale Cat (20), Island Cat (37), Guardian Gamereon (30), Octopus Cat (32), Manic Lion Cat (20), Awaken Bahamut Cat (30), Ramen Cat (45), Manic Jamiera (20), Jamiera Cat (36) Strategy 2 (Ft. Kasa Jizo and Immortal Yoshimoto) Lineup: Manic Mohawk Cat, Manic Eraser Cat, Eraser Cat, Macho Leg Cat, Manic Macho Legs, Manic Lion Cat, Kasa Jizo (around lvl40), Jamiera Cat, Immortal Yoshimoto (around lvl 40), Awakened Bahamut Cat Required items- Rich cat and Sniper the cat Same as the first strategy start off with a Manic Lion, then save up for a bit, once reaching Mine comes our send eraser cats to the front line, send out most units with Immortal Yoshimoto being the main one you should focus on, he deals damage to the other units as well as Mina herself, do not send out Awakened Bahamut until later. Keep sending out defensive units and try your best to stall all of the enemy units. The first Immortal Yoshimoto will die, you have to stall all enemies and use Kasa Jizo and the leg cats as secondary attackers. When a unit like H. Nah or Le'noir dies you will gain a lot of money which you can use to send out Jamiera and maybe Yoshimoto and Awakened Bahamut, only send out Awakened Bahamut if you have enough money, time your larger units to not be hit by Mina to ensure survivability and usage to defeat all the units. Eventually you will only have Mina and Sunfish Jones maybe even kill Mina and have Le'noir and Sunfish Jones left, this means that you pretty much won. The Le'noirs are one of the main threats along with Mina. Main units sent out are the walls (all the time), mohawk, when the birds come out, Kasa Jizo, legs, and Jamiera. Strategy 3 (1 to 4 stars) Lineup: -replace Li'l lion, Li'l Eraser, Ururun and Mina for manics or ubers respectively in stars 1 to 3. Use Breakerblast cannon. Zamboney is far better in true form, but evolved is fine, while Ramen is better hypermaxed and/or talent with more stars. Strat: The key here is to not let Mina hit your base. Start with Lions, Zamboney+Lions when the H.Nahs spawn and Ramen+Eraser+Zamboney from Mina's apparition as meatshields. If both H.nahs stop to attack the same zamboney, who stopped on something else in front of them, use the cannon to have them stack, otherwise it's not a problem. Time Ururun so she doesn't get hit by Mina, waiting for Mina to begin her animation, then summoning works well, also spam Cameramen, Survivor talent recommended. the H.Nahs should have an ard enough time to advance, so Ururun will be able to do a lot of damage and knockback to them, stalling them and killing them, all while Mina still can't touch your base. Paying attention to the timing, spawn Mina or whichever Uber you chose in place for her to damage the other enemies. You can Expect the Le'Noirs to push back a bit, but Ururun+Mina(or alternative) should deal with them well, while some well timed A. Bahamut assaults should give a great push. Brollows are delt with by Cameraman, who also doubles as an extra meatshield and damage source.Zamboney and the cannon, along with eventual lions you can afford, will help prevent the situation from getting out of control. After killing the le'noirs you will end up with a Ramen army slowly killing mina with few A.Bahamut assaults, while the cameramen stick around for extra damage and to deal with brollows and bloggers. After killing Mina, go for the base and just tank Jones or let him advance and killhim,both methods work. Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s00027-06.html Category:Legend Story Levels Category:Sub-chapter 28 Levels